Nothing to Say
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Ya, dia memang pemuda kaya dan tampan. Banyak yang menyanjungnya, tapi kemudian menggunjingnya. Di antara banyak gadis di sekitarnya, hanya satu yang mau peduli padanya, menerima sisi lain dari dirinya./Bukankah dulu kita sudah sepakat kalau semua itu tak harus diukur dengan lisan,hm?/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/For BTC 4/ Alternate Universe


**Nothing to Say**

A Naruto Fanfic

—For **Banjir TomatCeri Contest IV**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

Pagi itu Sakura bangun dengan wajah kusut di kamar lamanya, di rumah orang tuanya. Gadis itu kembali mengingat kejadian semalaman, saat orang tuanya mengajaknya makan malam di restoran mewah.

"Seharusnya aku sudah curiga, kenapa ayah dan ibu mengajak makan malam di restoran super mahal itu." keluhnya. Masih lekat di ingatannya, wajah Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha yang merupakan penyelenggara makan malam itu."Apa si Uchiha-berambut-aneh-tapi-berwajah-tampan itu setuju?" gumam Sakura sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk. Wajahnya sedikit merona saat mengingat pemuda itu.

"Ah! Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Sakura!" seru gadis itu sambil menggeleng cepat dan mengacak rambutnya.

KRING

KRING

KRING

Sakura melirik ponselnya yang teronggok lemah di sudut kamar. "He, benda itu masih menyala?" Sakura turun dari ranjang lalu meraih ponselnya. Dia bersyukur saat benda itu—yang jadi pelampiasan kekesalannya semalam—masih berfungsi. Namun wajahnya berubah cemas saat ponsel itu berhenti berdering. Di layarnya yang sedikit retak tercantum tiga _missed call_ dari atasannya. Dengan sedikit gemetar, dia balik menelepon atasannya.

"Nona Tsunade? Maaf tidak mengangkat teleponmu yang sebelumnya…" lirih Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya, gadis muda?! Apa kau sudah tidak menghormatiku,heh?!" seru suara di seberang. Sakura sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Takut, cemas, gelisah, kesal. Dia ingin segera menutup telepon itu, tapi jangan sampai karir yang sudah dibangunnya selama setahun itu hancur begitu saja karena sifat buruknya: mudah uring-uringan.

"M-maafkan saya Nona Tsunade…" lirihnya lagi. "Saya lupa memberitahu anda, kalau saya sedang di rumah orang tua saya. Ada acara keluarga dan jaringan disini sedikit lemah."

"Begitu." jawab atasan Sakura sedikit lebih tenang. "Seharusnya kau memberitahuku. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau begitu sepertinya aku harus menangani sendiri operasi hari ini."

"Saya mohon maaf, Nona Tsunade."

"Ya, tak apa. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Kalau bukan karena aku puas akan kinerjamu setahun ini, aku mungkin memberi sanksi padamu. Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih, Nona Tsunade..." Panggilan itu diputuskan oleh atasan Sakura tepat saat gadis itu memohon maaf untuk ketiga kalinya. Sakura menghembuskan nafas kencang sambil menyandarkan diri di tembok. Dia memikirkan kembali acara makan malam yang membuatnya uring-uringan itu. Kalimat yang meluncur dari lisan Uchiha Mikoto masih melekat di otak Sakura.

"_Sakura, maukah kau menikah dengan Sasuke?"_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang ada di posisinya, Sakura." kata Kizashi. Sakura menggigit roti panggangnya liar sambil menatap ayahnya sengit.

"Dia adalah salah satu pemuda terkaya di kota ini…" gerutunya sambil menelan roti. "Apa yang kurang? Dia punya wajah yang tampan juga,eh…" Sakura membekap mulutnya cepat. Mebuki tertawa sambil memandang Sakura geli.

"Dan kau mengakuinya juga,hm? Tak kusangka."

Kizashi meneguk kopi pahitnya lalu menatap Sakura tajam. "Ayah tahu kau bukan gadis yang hanya memandang wajahnya saja. Kau tahu dirinya kan? Banyak gadis yang mendekatinya, lalu menjauhinya. Sasuke diberi anugrah untuk membedakan setiap orang dengan baik."

"Kau mengenalnya sejak kecil, Sakura." tambah Mebuki.

"Ya. Tapi hanya empat tahun. Anak kecil seumuranku dulu selalu bermain bersama, tidak peduli bagaimana diri temannya. Salahkan ayah yang harus pindah tempat kerja, membuatku tidak mengenalnya lebih jauh." sungut Sakura.

"Itu cukup untuk membuatnya percaya padamu. Kau harus mengingat masa kecilmu lebih baik, nona dokter." jawab Mebuki. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang dilupakannya tentang masa kecilnya, empat tahun bersama Uchiha? Kizashi menyadari pertanyaan batin Sakura.

"Kau ingat, hanya kau yang mau berteman dengannya dulu. Hanya kau yang bersedia peduli padanya. Hanya kau yang menerima sisi lainnya."

"Itu cukup membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya,hm?" ujar Mebuki.

Sakura tertegun, menghentikan kunyahannya.

.

.

.

Empat tahun sudah cukup bagi Sakura dan Sasuke. Kenangan empat tahun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka berdiri di altar gereja, mengikat diri satu sama lain dalam satu perjanjian suci yang abadi.

Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum haru pada Sakura, memeluknya. Kizashi tersenyum samar pada Sasuke yang terus menggandeng Sakura. Upacara pernikahan yang berjalan sempurna. Seorang pemuda paling kaya dan paling tampan di Konoha menikahi seorang gadis paling menawan yang sukses dalam karirnya. Banyak yang memuji, banyak pula yang menggunjing. Sakura tidak peduli. Sekarang dia menyandang gelar Uchiha untuk selamanya.

Dalam hatinya, Sakura menyetujui kalimat ibunya tempo hari. Berkirim surat dengan Sasuke setelah dia pindah empat tahun lalu secara berkala dengan ajaib terus menghalangi niat Sakura untuk mendekati lelaki lain. Setiap kalimat yang dikirimkan Sasuke dengan tulisan tangan apik yang membuat matanya berkaca-kaca membuat dirinya fokus dengan impiannya, tidak ikut terhanyut dalam demam 'cinta monyet' yang dulu melanda teman-temannya.

"_Ibu tahu kenapa kau dulu tidak menerima tawaran dari puluhan pemuda yang mengajakmu berpacaran. Ibu yakin surat-surat Sasuke dulu menghalau tawaran itu. Kau sendiri tidak tahu kenapa surat-suratnya menghindarkanmu dari gejala pubertas itu,kan? Biar ibu beritahu padamu, Sasuke tidak menerima satu pun gadis yang menyanjungnya. Bukan hanya karena dia tahu itu hanya bualan. Kau tahu, Sakura? Kalian saling jatuh cinta."_

.

.

.

"Ah, huah!" Sakura menggosok matanya tidak percaya saat melihat bagian kasur di sebelahnya kosong. Dia segera berlari turun ke ruang keluarga, bahkan dengan rambut masih acak-acakan. Dan benar saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke meringkuk di sofa dengan selimut tipis menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Sakura mengintip ke jendela. Salju memenuhi halaman dan jalanan, dan terus menerus turun dari langit. Sakura menggigit bibir saat ingat rusaknya pemanas ruangan dan badai salju yang melanda semalaman. Wanita itu mendekati Sasuke, memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia mencoba mencari perbedaan antara wajah pucat Sasuke saat sakit dan wajah pucat Sasuke yang biasanya. Dia mengacak rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan saat menyadari tipisnya perbedaan warna itu.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menyingkap selimut yang menutupi separuh wajah suaminya. Sasuke menggeram pelan sambil kembali menarik selimut itu. Sakura mundur selangkah, mengingat sikapnya semalam. Uring-uringan karena rusaknya pemanas ruangan memang bukan salah Sasuke. Tapi kenapa dia berteriak padanya dan menghilangkan kesempatan Sasuke untuk menghangatkan diri di balik selubung selimut tebalnya?

"Sakura bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" rutuk wanita itu kencang. Sasuke menggeram lagi, lalu bangun dan duduk di sofa. Melihat Sakura merutuki diri, Sasuke mendekati wanita itu.

"Eh, Sasuke?" Sakura berhenti menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan memandangi pria di sampingnya, memastikan alasan dibalik warna pucat wajahnya. "Kau demam?" Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng, menyingkirkan tangan Sakura.

Sasuke melempar pandangannya, sibuk mencari pemanas ruangan dengan matanya. Sakura yang menyadari gelagat Sasuke segera menahan pria itu. "T-tidak perlu diperbaiki, Sasuke. Sepertinya kita memang harus membeli yang baru."

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu beranjak mengambil air minum. Sakura lagi-lagi menahannya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke meja makan dan menunggu disana. Sasuke menurut. Sakura tersenyum padanya lalu segera membuat teh hangat untuk Sasuke.

"Kau mau sarapan apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menyerahkan cangkir teh pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab, sibuk menyesap teh tanpa gula itu. Sakura menggaruk pipi, masih merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. Tidur di sofa saat ada badai salju bukan hal yang tepat untuk mengisi minggu ketiga pernikahanmu, dan Sakura menyadari hal itu. Dia meringis kecil mengingat kelakuannya yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau mau sup tomat?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn."

Tak perlu jawaban lagi, Sakura melesat ke kulkas, mencari tomat dan bahan lainnya. Setelahnya, dia segera membuat sup itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia lalu menyajikan sup itu pada Sasuke yang telah mengosongkan cangkir tehnya.

"Kapan kira-kira kita bisa pergi membeli pemanas ruangan baru?" Sakura membuka percakapan. Tak mendapat jawaban, Sakura mengambil sekotak ceri di atas meja yang sempat dibelinya kemarin, sebelum Sasuke menjemputnya.

"Kemarin aku meminta izin pada Nona Tsunade untuk mengambil cuti selama beberapa hari. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita pergi berbelanja? Tadi sepertinya bahan makanan kita sudah hampir habis. Kalau salju belum mencair sore ini, kita bisa pergi besok." jelas Sakura. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" lanjutnya.

"Hn." Sasuke melirik Sakura lalu kembali makan. Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Mereka berdua melanjutkan sarapan pagi itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

Sakura mengenakan bandananya sambil mematut diri di depan cermin saat Sasuke turun ke garasi untuk menyalakan mobil. Wanita itu memperbaiki rambutnya lalu menyambar tas. Dia tersenyum kecil saat lewat di ruang keluarga. Pigura emas tergantung di dinding, menghiasi potret dirinya dan Sasuke dalam balutan busana pengantin. Sakura termenung memandang foto itu.

TIIN

TIIIN

"Eh? Astaga! Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke!" Sakura segera berlari keluar, mengunci pintu dan memakai sepatunya dengan cepat. Dia segera duduk di jok sebelah Sasuke, mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan minta maaf pada suaminya.

"Hn." Sasuke menginjak gas, membuat _minivan_ biru metalik itu meluncur halus di jalanan yang terlapisi salju tipis. Sakura mengeratkan jaket merah rona yang membungkus tubuhnya sambil menggesekkan kedua tangannya, menciptakan kehangatan.

"Aku heran…" kata Sakura sambil menempelkan telapak hangatnya ke leher. "Bukankah sekarang sudah akhir maret? Kenapa salju masih saja turun? Biasanya jika sudah memasuki pertengahan maret, salju sudah berhenti. Kau tahu alasannya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menyalakan radio dan membiarkan seorang penyiar menyebarkan jawaban yang diinginkan Sakura. Sakura sibuk mendengarkan siaran itu, walau dia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti penjelasan penyiar itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Sakura yang sok tahu, mengangguk-angguk seolah paham maksud si penyiar.

"Begitu." gumam Sakura. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti…"

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura. Dia memarkir mobil dengan cekatan saat memasuki bangunan pusat perbelanjaan. Sakura dengan cemas melihat ke belakang, takut jika saja mobil menabrak sedan yang terparkir di sebelah mereka. Bisa gawat urusannya. Tapi kecemasannya itu tidak terbukti saat Sasuke turun dari mobil yang terparkir sempurna dan membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura dengan senyum menawan yang sangat langka. Dengan wajah merona, Sakura turun dari mobil lalu mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke. Maafkan aku,ya."

"Hn."

"Kau marah padaku?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil, lalu menuntun Sakura agar segera masuk ke toko elektronik. Sakura bergegas masuk lalu mencari pemanas ruangan diikuti Sasuke yang melihat-lihat berbagai barang yang tertata di rak penjualan.

Sakura memperhatikan label harga beberapa merek, lalu meminta penjelasan lebih dari seorang petugas yang berdiri di dekatnya. Setelah yakin dengan produk itu, Sakura sedikit berseru memanggil Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke? Harganya tidak begitu mahal dan mesinnya bagus. Ini keluaran terbaru." jelas Sakura.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada petugas tadi. "Saya ambil yang ini,ya."

"Baiklah nyonya. Mari saya antar ke kasir."

Sasuke menghentikan tangan Sakura yang hendak mengambil dompetnya. Pria itu lalu mengulurkan sebuah kartu kredit pada petugas kasir. Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang tetap datar sambil tersenyum manis. Dan sekali lagi, dia jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau makan, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sasuke mendorong troli mengikuti Sakura. Wanita itu berdiri di bagian _food court_ dan memperhatikan beberapa tempat yang ada. "Kau mau makan apa, Sasuke? Pilih saja."

"Apa saja. Ini hari ulang tahunmu,kan?"

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh cepat. Lelaki berambut kuning cerah dengan kulit sedikit gelap tersenyum lebar padanya. Mata birunya menyorotkan keceriaan. Sakura segera membungkukkan badannya lalu menyapa lelaki itu. "Selamat sore, Naruto. Sedang apa disini?"

"Menurutmu?" Naruto menunjukkan tas plastik yang dipegangnya. Sakura tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

"Ah, ya. Aku sedang berbelanja. Pemanas ruangan di rumah kami rusak."

"Kami?"

"Uhm. Eh, dimana dia?" Sakura menyapu seluruh bagian _food court _dengan pandangannya hingga dia menangkap sosok Sasuke yang mendorong troli dengan tambahan kantung lain di dalamnya. "Sasuke!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan. Sasuke mendorong troli mendekati Sakura, lalu menatap Naruto.

"Ah, jadi ini pilihanmu, Sakura? Tampaknya lebih baik dariku." sinis Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. Kenapa dengan bekas teman sekelasnya itu?

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, mantan calon suami Sakura. Jadi kau Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat dan menatap Naruto tajam. Sakura menatap kedua lelaki itu cemas. Ralat, dia menatap Sasuke cemas. Firasatnya mengatakan, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Apa kau tahu kalau hari ini Sakura berulang tahun?"

Sasuke mengangguk, tapi wajahnya redup. Naruto menatapnya heran. Kenapa sejak tadi pria ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Dia hanya menggumam pelan atau menggunakan bahasa tubuh. Seseorang pasti tidak benar-benar sempurna.

"Kau bisu?" tanya Naruto tajam, tanpa sedikitpun rasa simpati. Mata Sakura membulat, netra Sasuke menyipit. Melihat reaksi mereka, Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Kau menikahi seorang lelaki bisu, Sakura? Apa yang ditawarkan keluarganya untukmu,hah? Uang? Jabatan? Yang pasti bukan cinta,kan?"

Sasuke menggeram, menghentakkan troli itu keras hingga menghantam tubuh Naruto yang kemudian terbatuk pelan. Sakura membekap mulutnya sambil memandang punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Naruto bukan hanya menghina Sasuke, tapi juga menghina keluarga Uchiha. Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang menderu sambil menyeka air mata yang mengaliri pipinya.

"Jangan menangis Sakura. Aku hanya membeberkan kenyataan, melepaskanmu dari ikatan yang menjebak ini. Ayo, ikutlah denganku dan akan kuberi kau cinta yang tentu tak diberikan oleh para Uchiha." Naruto mendekati Sakura, membelai pipinya. Sakura terisak pelan sambil merasakan cincin kawinnya yang berusaha ditarik Naruto.

Keterlaluan. Lelaki ini sudah keterlaluan.

PLAK!

"Ugh…"

Naruto memegangi pipinya yang ditampar Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura lekat. Wanita itu berdiri dengan wajah merah padam karena geram dengan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Beberapa pengunjung _food court_ menoleh pada mereka, namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura.

"Mereka memberiku cinta, bukannya uang dan harta. Semua kalimatmu adalah bualan seseorang yang hanya menganggap cinta sebagai kesenangan. Mempermainkan setiap orang tapi tak ingin dipermainkan. Ironis." tukas Sakura dingin.

"Apa yang bisa kau dapat darinya? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa kata-kata? Bagaimana kau yakin dia mencintaimu kalau dia tak mengatakannya?" sembur Naruto.

"Kau bodoh!" sergah Sakura. "Kau pikir semua harus diwujudkan dengan kalimat? Cinta bisa diwujudkan dengan sesuatu yang begitu mudahnya dipalsukan seperti itu? Ada lebih banyak hal yang lebih nyata dibanding bualan. Tindakan dan terlebih lagi pandangan." Sakura mendorong trolinya menjauhi Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin mengguruimu. Karena cinta itu terkadang lebih rumit dibanding jalinan benang kusut yang saling menindih satu sama lain dan terkadang juga lebih sederhana dibanding menentukan jumlah dari satu ditambah satu atau hal paling sederhana di dunia ini. Bahkan tanpa pernyataan sekalipun, perasaan tetaplah perasaan." kata Sakura sambil lalu. Dia meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam sambil memegang pipi.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Ini diluar kendaliku."

"Hn."

Sasuke terus menyetir sambil menatap lurus ke depan, tak melirik Sakura sedikitpun. Sakura terus menerus menangis dan meminta maaf hingga Sasuke menghentikan mobil di halaman rumah mereka. Pria itu turun lalu mengangkat barang-barang yang ada di bagasi. Sebuah pemanas ruangan baru dan sebuah kantung kecil berbentuk kotak.

Sakura membuka pintu rumah sambil terisak. Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, hanya menyerahkan kantung kecil itu pada Sakura. Sakura duduk di depan meja makan sambil terus menyeka air matanya, sementara Sasuke menyalakan pemanas ruangan itu.

"Sasuke…maaf…" lirih Sakura. Sasuke menepuk pemanas ruangan itu lalu beranjak ke meja makan, duduk menghadap Sakura.

"Hn." Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung kecil itu. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah rona dengan plastik transparan di bagian depan, membuat Sakura terkejut saat melihat isi kotak itu. Pai Ceri ukuran kecil.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tertegun saat Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan. Sakura membuka kotak itu, menemukan sebuah kertas terlipat di atas pai. Dia membuka kertas itu, menemukan barisan tulisan disana. Sakura tahu tulisan itu.

"_Sakura, selamat ulang tahun. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya langsung, jadi aku mengucapkannya lewat pai ceri ini. Aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu, tapi karena tadi pagi kau makan ceri, aku menebaknya. Semoga kau menyukai pai ceri. _

_Aku payah,ya. Tidak bisa memberimu ucapan langsung, dan tidak mengetahui makanan kesukaanmu. Padahal kau tahu semua tentangku, termasuk suhu pendingin ruangan favoritku, haha. _

_Ini hanya ucapan, dan aku akan memberimu hadiahnya nanti. Tapi maukah kau juga memberiku hadiah di ulang tahunku tahun depan? Semacam, bayi kecil yang lucu. _

_Sakura, aku memang tak pernah bilang dan tak bisa bilang kalau aku mencintaimu. Bukankah dulu kita sudah sepakat kalau semua itu tak harus diukur dengan lisan,hm? Jadi biarkan aku untuk memberitahu padamu, satu kalimat yang seharusnya sudah kutulis saat kita beranjak remaja agar kau tidak merasa kurang nyaman karena tidak bisa seperti yang lain. Tenang, aku juga begitu._

_Mungkin karena aku dulu terlalu takut kalau kau malah menertawaiku jika aku menuliskan kalimat itu. Tapi aku salah. Apa jika dulu aku menulisnya, kau bisa kembali lebih cepat? Astaga, rasa gengsiku mengundurkan pertemuan kita._

_Nah, Sakura. Apa kau bisa menebak kalimat yang ingin kutulis sejak dulu? Tentunya, kau bisa, kan? _

_Ya. _

_Aku mencintaimu._

_28 Maret yang bersalju,_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura memejamkan matanya, lalu segera memeluk Sasuke erat setelah pindah ke sebelah pria itu. Sakura menumpahkan air matanya di dada Sasuke dan Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura erat, mengelus kepala wanita itu.

Sakura berhenti menangis setelah sepuluh menit dilewatinya. Matanya terasa kering dan kaus Sasuke sudah basah. Sasuke merangkulnya, memotong pai ceri yang menggoda di atas meja. Sakura heran saat Sasuke memotong pai itu panjang. Sambil menyeringai tipis, Sasuke menggigit salah satu ujung pai ceri itu dan menyodorkan ujung satunya pada Sakura. Sakura awalnya bingung, tapi kemudian dia ikut menggigit pai itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

.

.

.


End file.
